Hoping for their safe return
by Schreiberin44
Summary: A really small oneshot for episode 2x07 and at least one Kara and Danny scene I would have loved to watch. I am on withdrawal so I needed to write what was on my head. This "story" (as it is so tiny) is the missing scene of Kara and Danny meeting after Danny's return to the ship.


Hey guys!

I am on Kara and Danny withdrawal. BADLY!

So this is just a mini mini mini small one shot but a scene that I had hoped to see in this weeks episode. And as we didn't get it I just wrote it. As I said just a small scene but if you would like to leave I review I would be very happy to read it.

 **Hoping for their safe return.**

„Vulture, Cobra and Tiger Team reached the field, helo is going to pick them up anytime now."  
XO said getting Kara to breath out. Danny was out there for 9 hours now and she had waited, seconds, minutes and hours to hear from him, breathing out every time she could hear his voice over the radio.

"There has been an explosion." The pilot came over the radio again, getting Kara to close her eyes. She would definitely not feel safe until she could take Danny into her embrace again.  
"They are under attack." The pilot continued and Kara could hear people screaming orders in the background, the gunfire zooming in and out. Kara tried her best to hear Danny's voice but all she could hear was Tex screaming: "Green! Move it! Come on! Move it!"

So Danny was still out there.

Of course he was.

"Nathan James we are on our way back. We need Doc Rios ready. 2 prisoners. Gunshot wound, "

Kara silently bagged the XO to ask who got shot, knowing that he wouldn't ask as it was nothing they could discuss on the radio.

"CO with you?"

"Positive Sir."

As soon as the Helo landed safely Kara had to finish her work before she could finally head out towards the upper deck. She needed to see Danny, she needed to feel him.

As she rounded the corner XO just slapped Danny's shoulder and turned around to head for the Captain while Kara silently took in Danny's appearance. She could see the cuts on the side of his neck. The blood had strained down to the civil clothes he was wearing, coloring them. And beyond the wounds Kara recognized how deeply exhausted Danny was.

Leaning his back against the wall Danny lowered his head, taking a few seconds in silence. Kara waited patiently, still staring at him. She could only imagine what he had been through today.

As Danny looked up again, their eyes meet and Kara could not hold back anymore. She had longeg for this minute for so long. Kara nearly jumped into Danny's strong arms, burying herself in his strong embrace, taking in his smell, feeling his skin.  
"I was so scared." She said before kissing him passionately.

"Me too." Danny admitted a small but tired smile on his face.

Kara got Danny's face into her hands, turning it to the side a little so she could have a better look on the cuts.

"What happened?"

"I had to destroy some teddy bears."

"What?" Danny placed a hand on Kara's belly closing his eyes, trying to never think about the things that could have happened today.

"Danny talk to me."  
"They wanted me to give infected Teddy bears to kids and make sure they squeeze them tightly so the chance that they would get infected would be 100 percent. Children Kara. Small innocent children."

"Oh my god. But you...you did not..."

"That was the reason why this mission nearly got blown. I couldn't do it and so I had to shoot my nice fellows and get everyone's attention."

"Oh Danny." Kara could feel the tears burning in her eyes, before taking Danny into her arms again. She would give so much to save him from all those cruel things he had to go through every time. "But now I am here again." Danny convinced her before kissing her again.

"Yes you are. Come on. Doc Rios or Doctor Scott should have a look on your neck."

"Yeah and after that I need a shower. I need to wash all that dirt away."

Kara took his hand into hers, squeezing it tightly. They walked together for a few steps until they released their hands, knowing that this area was way more populated. They had agreed to not get romantically involved in public areas and even after a day like this they still agreed too it, knowing that the love they felt for each other was way deeper than the gestures.

-THE END-


End file.
